


31 Days of Ficmas 2018

by goingtothetardis



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 words a day, 31 Days of Ficmas, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Themes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Stuck in Norway, Talking about the difficult stuff, Winter storm, doctorroseprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: 31 Days of Ficmas with Tentoo and Rose Tyler: After the Metacrisis Doctor and Rose (with Jackie) are left on Bad Wolf Bay in Pete's World, a winter storm moves in and traps them in Norway for longer than expected.





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> DoctorRosePrompts on tumblr is once again sponsoring the 31 days of Ficmas challenge, and this my contribution this year.
> 
> It's a series of connected 100-word drabbles with Tentoo and Rose, immediately after being left in Pete's World. For whatever reason, my muse _refuses_ to let me consider anything more cheerful. It's definitely been a challenge getting this to work, but I hope the ending provides a satisfying and hopeful resolution. It does get a bit fluffy at times, so don't worry. ;)
> 
> Note: I've replaced several words with other Christmas/winter themed words that better suit the story and also jumbled the order of the original list. I guess I'm sort of cheating, but hey, whatever. :D
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The snow starts falling the moment they trudge away from the beach boundary. The Doctor glances at Rose and watches her stalk down the road, hands shoved deeply in the pockets of her jacket and face impassive. Tendrils of despair and regret squeeze the edges of his solitary heart as he contemplates the consequences of taking away Rose’s choice yet again. 

As the sun sets, the cold leeches through the Doctor’s thin layers, cementing the chill around his heart. This him had sprung into existence so unexpectedly with such jarring ramifications, that it’s little surprise Rose walked away from him. 


	2. Hope

Rose stands listlessly to the side while her mum chatters animatedly with the owner of the bed and breakfast. Melting snow drips from her hair onto her damp leather jacket, and a chill runs down her spine. She shivers, crossing her arms tighter around her chest. Her gaze settles on the Doctor, and she stares, noting the way his wet hair lays plastered against his forehead. The raw hope in his eyes makes her breath catch, and despite her better judgement, Rose reaches for his hand and twines her fingers with his. This, at least, is an achingly familiar comfort.


	3. Peace

“Well, they’ve only got the two rooms. I took the single,” Jackie announces without preamble or room for argument. “You two need to have a sit down and make peace with what happened on that beach.” 

Beside him, Rose sighs, and the Doctor reaches his free hand up to tug on his ear. 

“Jackie…” he starts, but she barrels on before he can continue.

“I didn’t think I’d have either of you in my life, and now you’re both here. It’s a gift.” Jackie, says matter-a-factly, giving each of them a pointed glare.

The Doctor wishes it were so simple.


	4. Shopping

“I suppose we’ll have to take you shopping,” Rose says when they arrive in their room and stand awkwardly in front of the beds. 

“What, I can’t wear this suit every day?” The Doctor cracks a half smile.

“Look, Doctor–” 

“So you believe I’m the Doctor?” The harshness in his voice makes her wince.

She levels him with a steady gaze. “Aren’t you?” The question challenges him to contradict her. 

The Doctor takes a deep breath and steps closer, taking one of her hands in his. “I  _ am _ the Doctor, Rose. In every way that matters. I’m him, the Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets less angsty. I promise.


	5. Hot chocolate

For hours they talk, discussing their new reality and sifting through the events of the past few days. Rose lashes out in anger and grief many times, and through it all, the Doctor holds her up, doesn’t judge or chastise. 

Because how can he? He’d known the other Doctor’s intentions all along. 

At one point, the Doctor sneaks two mugs of hot chocolate from of the kitchen, and they drink in silence, each of them lost in their thoughts. 

He loves Rose Tyler, and he’ll accept whatever part of herself she’s willing to share with him on this unexpected path. 


	6. Snowed in

A soft knock on the door wakes Rose the next morning. 

“Yeah?” She pulls the door open a crack. 

Jackie peers inside, frowning at the Doctor curled up under blankets on the floor. 

Rose shrugs and looks at her mum.

“We’re snowed in,” Jackie whispers loudly. “There’s blizzard on, so no flights out. They say it’s not likely to stop anytime soon. Pete says he’ll get us as soon as he can.” After a pause, she continues. “You okay, sweetheart?”

With a sigh, Rose looks at the Doctor. “I don’t know, mum. He’s right here, but… he left me. Again.”


	7. Shiver

Despite her thick robe, Rose shivers in the drafty hallway. 

“Is himself still sleeping?” Jackie asks, pulling Rose across the hall to her own room. “Is it that regeneration sickness again?”

“Well, he  _ was _ just…” Rose sighs, brow furrowing as she tries to explain the Doctor’s complicated metacrisis, “...born out of the other Doctor’s hand.”

Jackie’s eyes widen in surprise. “It’s mad. I think I get used to all the barmy things he gets up to, and now this one’s grown out of a hand. Mad.”

Rose huffs a laugh at her mum’s reaction, and leans into Jackie’s comforting arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday-Thursday I'll post late in the day, and Friday-Sunday will be earlier. Work sucks my life during the week. :D
> 
> Thanks so much for all your comments and continued enthusiasm of this angsty little project! One week in!


	8. Blankets

“It’s him, though, yeah? The Doctor?” Jackie asks, quietly assessing her daughter. 

Rose fiddles with a blanket as a single tear falls down her cheek. “Yeah, it’s him. He explained everything. ‘S jus’...”

“It’s not what you were expecting,” Jackie fills in, nodding in understanding. 

Rose raises tear-filled eyes to meet hers and whispers, “I understand why he left, but I just wish… It wasn’t my choice… An’ I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“That daft alien always did what he thought was best for you.”

“Yeah, but this time he was protecting himself. Two Doctors? It wouldn’t have worked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This word wasn't on the original list. Oops. (I do what I want.) :D


	9. Holiday movies

Rose’s mind churns with thoughts as she considers how part of her is grateful for the intense winter storm, likely a result of the multidimensional retro-closure, as it gives her a chance to process everything before returning to the chaotic hustle of Torchwood. 

Leaning into her mum’s side, she inhales a ragged breath, thankful she can spend her life with her family  _ and _ this new Doctor, but also mourns the loss of the Doctor who left her behind. 

Jackie picks up the remote and turns the telly to a cheesy holiday movie. Sighing in relief, Rose welcomes the mindless entertainment.


	10. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I replaced 'sleigh' with tea. Okay, okay, maybe tea isn't really a Christmas word, but whatever. :D
> 
> Also, we're moving forward a bit from here on out. :)

The following day, the Doctor rouses from his regenerative sleep. As he opens his eyes, a rush of information assaults him from all angles. New body. _One_ heart. (Still weird.) New universe. Everything feels slightly off, like a scratch he just can’t itch.

Lifting his head off his pillow – Rose must have coaxed him into bed – he spots her gazing out of the window.

“Rose,” he croaks.

“Doctor! I thought you’d never wake up!” Rose rushes to his side. “I’ll get some tea.”

“Tea!” he exclaims in delight, grabbing her hand. “Just what the synapses need to finish the job.”


	11. Christmas jumpers

The tea further restores his mind, and after a shower, the Doctor feels like a new man. 

Well. 

He  _ is _ new.

Wandering into the room he eyes his suit on the bed.

“Mum had them wash your vest, but since it’s your only suit, we just had them hang dry it,” Rose explains. 

The Doctor cringes, now understanding what she’d meant about him needing to go shopping. 

“But,” Rose continues, “they had a few jumpers to borrow, so you don’t have to wear your jacket.” 

She holds up a dark blue jumper with an intricately stitched moose on the front. 


	12. Bows

Rose smirks at the Doctor, wishing she had a camera to record the Doctor’s horrified expression. In addition to the moose, the Christmas jumper – with a _gorgeous_ traditional Norwegian design – has tiny red bows adorning the moose’s feet and antlers.

 _“Surely_ there’s something less vile left over from another guest?”

Shaking her head, Rose thrusts the jumper at the Doctor. “Come on, it’s still early, an’ Lars said some of the shops are still open despite the storm.”

“Who’s Lars?” the Doctor asks.

Rose rolls her eyes and bites back a smile. Good to know he’s still a jealous git.


	13. Joy

As Rose sits next to the Doctor in Lars’s truck, there’s a spark of unexpected joy in her heart she chooses not to ignore. 

While the Doctor slept, she’d allowed herself time to actively work through her intense emotions. Jackie had been of great comfort, but after a while, she’d returned to the solace of her room and, taking the small notepad on the desk, had journaled her anger and feelings down on paper. 

There’s a lot to unpack and important conversations to have before they can move forward  _ together, _ but for right now, she focuses on the lighthearted moment.


	14. Lights

“Oh, is it Christmas?” the Doctor exclaims, as the twinkling fairy lights decorating the village come into view. 

Lars chuckles at the wheel. “Same month as every year. Time got away from you?”

“Oh, well, I’ve been… busy,” the Doctor explains lamely.

Rose pats him on the leg, and his skin tingles at the brief contact. 

“We’ve been so focused on a work project, we didn’t even notice,” she says. “Had to save the multiverse first.” 

The Doctor’s heart warms at the small wink Rose sends him, and he can’t help but smile in return. 

“The multiverse, eh?” Lars says.


	15. Snowflakes

After parking, Lars directs them to the shops and heads off toward the grocer. Despite the severity of the storm, he explains it’ll take a lot more than ‘a few snowflakes’ to keep his fellow Norwegians locked inside all day.

The Doctor is delighted to find a quaint village center filled with the hustle and bustle of seasonal shoppers. The falling snow adds to the idyllic image. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Rose breathes beside him, and he takes her hand, the movement instinctive as it’s always been. 

Rose stiffens for a moment, then relaxes and squeezes his hand. 

He sighs in relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another filler/replacement word used instead of Santa/elves. :)
> 
> Thanks for your continued enthusiasm about this story! Enjoy!


	16. Scarf

Rose scans the shops and leads the Doctor to a clothing store.

“Do we have to?” the Doctor whinges, and Rose rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, we both need some proper clothing,” she explains, “especially in this weather.” 

Rose selects a stack of clothing and shoves the Doctor into a dressing room.

Hiding away her secret delight in dressing the Doctor, Rose can’t help but feel a twinge of warmth low in her belly when the Doctor steps out in jeans and a dark jumper. Still sexy, this him. She covers her fluster by draping a colorful scarf around his neck. 


	17. Cookies/biscuits

The Doctor sighs in relief when they step out of the shop, laden with several bags of new clothes, not only for them, but also for Jackie. 

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad,” Rose says. He makes a face, hoping he never has to  _ think _ about Jackie’s undergarments  _ ever again. _

The trauma of clothes shopping is quickly forgotten, however, when a faint smell of sweets drifts under his nose. 

“This way!” The Doctor tugs on Rose’s hand and leads her to a small bakery on a street corner. “Christmas biscuits!”

He dashes inside and selects a dozen of each.


	18. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about holiday traditions in Norway. Hopefully my google searching didn't lead me too far astray. ;)

The baker smiles in bemusement at the Doctor, and Rose shakes her head and pats him on the arm.

“Don’t mind him,” she explains. “Sugar makes him excited.”

“Oh, it is no problem,” the baker says with a laugh. “He has selected the seven traditional biscuits prepared for the holidays. Do you know them?” 

“Just seven?” Rose asks, glaring at the Doctor as he stuffs a third biscuit in his mouth. 

“Each family bakes seven different sorts. This year, I have chosen spritz, berlinerkranser, snipp, fattigmann, pepperkaker, bordstabler, and krumkaker.”

_ “Brilliant!”  _ declares the Doctor, his mouth finally empty of food. 


	19. Bells

After they depart the bakery, bells from the local church begin to ring, announcing the noon hour. A comfortable silence settles between them as they listen to the melodic toll echoing down the streets. 

“Doctor, are you gonna leave me?” Rose asks suddenly, the question escaping unbidden from her lips. 

The Doctor stops and turns to Rose, tugging her to a stop. She holds her breath as he brushes a few snowflakes off her cheeks, waiting for his answer. 

“I promise I’ll  _ never _ leave you, send you away, or…” he pauses, thoughtful, “take away your choice. You have my word.” 


	20. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun....

The Doctor’s heart squeezes with emotion as Rose’s eyes fill with tears at his words. She’d fought so hard to return to his side, and he’d –  _ the other him _ – had left her behind without a backward glance. 

It’s little wonder Rose has such fear he’ll leave her. 

As he stares into her eyes, willing her to understand how serious he is about his answer, a crowd gathers around them, whispering excitedly in Norwegian. 

He looks up and groans loudly. A gigantic sprig of mistletoe hangs innocently above them. Rose follows his gaze and flushes. 

“It’s a bloody trap,” he mutters. 


	21. Kiss

Rose blinks back her tears and huffs out a watery laugh. The Doctor looks like a deer trapped in headlights. 

With a deep breath, she grabs the lapels of his new coat and catches his gaze. “Well, Doctor, you gonna kiss me or not?”

His eyes widen comically for a moment before he crashes his lips to hers. The intensity of the kiss takes her breath away, but Rose, overwhelmed by the Doctor’s promise, simply grips tighter to his coat and pulls him closer. 

It’s moderately chaste, but the crowd around them still hoots and claps when their lips touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replaced 'ginger' with kiss. ;) I debated on whether or not it was too soon, buuuuuuuut... It happened.


	22. Feast

After meeting Lars at the predetermined time, the Doctor and Rose sneak soft glances at each other on the ride back to the B&B. It’s nothing like the crushing tension between them only days earlier, and the Doctor marvels at the change. 

They help Lars unload his truck and stomp inside, shaking snow from head to toe. 

“Oh, wonderful,” says Marte, Lars’s wife. “Jackie and I have been preparing for the feast tonight.”

“Feast?” the Doctor asks. 

“The Christmas dinner. You will attend, yes? We have not had such a storm in years. Stay here and celebrate!” Marte exclaims. 


	23. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta keep the fluff in check. ;)
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve Eve!

The Doctor finds Rose gazing into the fireplace in their room. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asks.

Rose pats the space next to her on the thick rug, and he sits down, wrapping an arm around her middle.

“I feel like I’m cheating on the Doctor,” Rose confesses. “But at the same time, you _ are _ the Doctor, and  _ you’re _ the one here with me.”

The Doctor stares silently at the fire for a moment. “He made an impossible decision, Rose. Part of him gets what he always wanted with you. Forever. And now, you’ll be alive forever in his hearts.”


	24. Love

“He loves you, Rose. I know it, because I’m him. With us here, living our lives together – er, I hope, anyway –” the Doctor tugs on his ear and blushes, “he’ll never have to watch us wither and die.”

Rose chews on her bottom lip, thinking. “Kinda seems like he took the easy way out.”

The Doctor nods, understanding her point. “I’ve lost so many people in my life, Rose. To know that we’re here, living the life he wanted on the slow path, on a timeline he can’t interrupt, it gives him hope.”

Rose sighs. “At least he’s got Donna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I continue this conversation. ;)


	25. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!!!

Rose stares suspiciously at the Doctor when he pulls away. “Doctor, what is it? Is Donna alright?”

The Doctor’s fists tighten on his legs and he shakes his head. Hand over her mouth in horror, Rose listens as the Doctor explains how the metacrisis had affected Donna and ultimately led to the removal of her memories in order to save her life. 

“Well, I’m assuming that’s what happened. I would have done the same. I’m him,” he finishes. 

“God, Doctor, I’m so sorry.”

“At least she’s got her family,” the Doctor intones. “Such as they are. I liked her gramps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family replaced skating.


	26. Baubles

“Oi, you two,” Jackie shouts, knocking on their door. “Are you decent?”

“Mum!” Rose calls out in exasperation as she stands to open the door.

“Marte said she needs help putting up a few baubles, an’ I said the Doctor could help with that. Himself won’t even need a ladder. Jus’... No settin’ anything alive, ‘specially not the Christmas tree! I still remember that bleedin’ killer Christmas tree the last time you rejuvenated.”

“Mum, are you drunk?” Rose asks with a laugh, shrugging aside her sadness.

“Might have helped myself to a bit of eggnog,” Jackie admits with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baubles replacing.... skating. I think. ;)


	27. Snowball fight

The Doctor obligingly heads outside to complete one of Marte’s tasks, and as he’s fixing a light on the front porch, a snowball hits him in the back. 

“Ooof,” he grunts and turns around. 

Rose, with snow to her mid-thighs, stands in the yard, armed with another snowball. 

“Oh, Rose Tyler,” he growls and scoops up snow from the steps. “You’re gonna regret that.”

Rose squeals and attempts to run away, but impeded by the heavy snow, trips and falls face first into the snow.

The Doctor laughs, gleeful and carefree, and extends a hand to help pull her up. 


	28. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start updating a few times a day for the next few days, since I wasn't able to wrap this story up in 31 days exactly. (I want to get it all posted in 2018, however, so that's how I'm going to do it.)

Candles line the table, artistically placed between boughs of pine. Marte and Lars place heavy trays of delicious smelling food on the table, and Rose looks on, salivating at the delicious offerings. 

Under the table, she holds hands with the Doctor. Over the last day, being with him again, holding his hand, and talking about so many difficult things, has served to start healing her shattered heart. 

This Doctor, the one at her side, has shown a side of himself she thought she’d never get to see. As the newfound warmth in her heart spreads through her body, Rose smiles. 


	29. Tree

Invited to remain in the living room with their hosts, the Doctor lays on the floor in front of the majestic Christmas tree.  Mjölnir, the friendly black cat in search of a continuous supply of tummy rubs, stretches out lazily within arms reach of the Doctor’s hand, nipping it when his hand slacks in its duty. 

“Thought you said he didn’t like cats,” Jackie says loudly between sips of wine. 

“Nah, it’s only cats in wimples or when he’s not getting any attention,” Rose quips and smiles widely the Doctor. 

The Doctor scowls and runs his fingers through his hair. 


	30. Presents

“I told Pete we’d celebrate Christmas when we’re back in England. Reckon he’s furious with me?” Jackie asks, staring into her wine. “Poor Tony has to wait a few more days to open his presents. Don’t even have any for you or the Doctor… Didn’t think you’d be here.”

“Pete’ll understand, mum. You know he will. This is his job,” Rose says. 

“I hope so. I’m ready to go home, Rose. Hope this storm ends soon.”

“Yeah,” Rose answers without much feeling, wondering what will happen once she and the Doctor return to real life away from this in-between place. 


	31. Midnight

Close to midnight, Rose and the Doctor return to their room. She envelopes him in a bone crushing hug, and he returns it with the same sort of intensity.

“I… Today was lovely,” she says, attempting for restraint, but failing with the rest of her words leave her mouth in a rush. “God, Doctor, I’ve missed you so much. I’ve felt like a part of myself has been missing, and now you’re here, and please… don’t ever leave me.”

“I promise, Rose,” the Doctor answers, cupping her face. “But please, promise me the same. I can’t – won’t – lose you again.”


	32. Reunion

As they disembark the zeppelin several days later, Jackie runs into Pete’s arms. The Doctor grimaces as they embrace with what the he thinks is a bit too much tongue for a public place. 

“It could be your face she’s kissing,” Rose laughs, and his eyes widen in horror. 

While the Tylers happily reunite, the Doctor hangs back in the hangar, unsure of his place or position in their family. 

Rose, as if sensing his hesitation, grabs his hand and introduces him to Tony. 

“Sounds like you two have quite a story to share,” Pete says, shaking the Doctor’s hand. 


	33. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's complete! Thank you so much for reading and for all your lovely comments! I hope you've all enjoyed this story this holiday season. ❤
> 
> (Ending with a bonus 200 words.)

Later that night, curled up next to Rose in bed after she’d requested he stay, the Doctor draws loopy circles in his original language down her arm. 

He says the words he’s been rehearsing in his mind all day. “I know I’m not who you expected, or even who you wanted–” he places two fingers on Rose’s lips when she tries to speak “–but being here with you makes me happier than I ever thought possible. If you want, and only if you want, I’d love to be your plus one for the rest of my life. And yours,” he adds as an afterthought.

Rose turns around to face him and places her hand on his cheek. “I think I’d like that,” she says softly. “I never thought I’d get the best of both worlds, my family and a life with you. I always thought I’d have to pick one or the other.”

He pulls her close and nuzzles her cheek with his nose.

“An’ it was always gonna be you,” Rose confesses. 

“He gave us a gift,” the Doctor whispers. “I know it seemed cruel at first, but he gave us his dream, a life he could never have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!!


End file.
